


Liquid Confessions

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Snippets and Snapshots [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Challenge Response, Drabble, F/M, Felix Felicis, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: After turning to a potion for help, two wizards come to different realizations. One was too late. The other never needed the help in the first place.





	Liquid Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mini Saga Monday in the Harmony & Co. group on FB. The challenge was to write a Harmony drabble of 100 words or less with a title of 20 characters or less.
> 
> This has NOT been beta'd so any error are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters or the Felix Felicis potion, they belong to JK Rowling. The plot idea is mine. I am making no profit from this story.

                                          

Her eyes widened. “What’d you two just say?”

“I love you,” both wizards repeated at the same time. They looked at each other from the corner of their eyes before turning their gazes back to Hermione.

She whirled on Ron. “No, you don’t get to say that after having to take ‘liquid luck’ to finally confess your feelings for me. Not, when you know I’m with someone.”

“But—”

“No.” She turned to Harry. “We’re already together. Why use a potion? All you had to do was tell me.”

He shrugged. “I was nervous.”

“My boyfriend, everyone,” she murmured, kissing him.


End file.
